tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weatherill
F. E. Weatherill Limited of Tewin Road, Welwyn Garden City, Hertfordshire England. 2008]]The firm of Weatherill was founded the late 1940s in North London by the Finance Director a Mr F.E. Weatherill formely of another similar company Chaseside. Their machines were also designed on a Ford Skid unit like many others, but was designed as a hydraulic loader, as opposed to rope operated on the Chaseside. The first model was the H1 prototype, in 1950. By 1954 F.E. Weatherill Limited '''the whole name of this company has expanded and larger premises required. They moved to Tewin Road in Welwyn Garden City, Hertfordshire just outside London. They started using original Ford components and engines but later moved to employ Perkins engines with Brockhouse transmissions, Twindisc or Clarke Transmissions and Leyland Truck engines. '''Company History In the early 1940s Fred Weatherill made his living as the financial director for Chaseside Engineering, who manufactured Fordson based rope-operated shovels. While on vacation Fred saw a hydraulic wheel loader. He was so impressed with the concept that he decided to present the idea to the Chaseside board of directors, but they were not interested. Weatherill was convinced that hydraulics were the way of the future and decided to establish his own company—FE Weatherill. The company was founded in Tottenham, North London, UK. http://www.ritchiewiki.com/wiki/index.php?title=FE_Weatherill&action=edit&section=2 edit The H-series FE Weatherill created its first hydraulic loader in 1950: the 1H. It had hydraulically-operated arms, but relied on a trip mechanism to tip its bucket. The machine was based on the Fordson E27N Major tractor with a TVO and three-speed and reverse transmission. Its driver’s cab was located at the rear of the machine. The 2H had a similar loader-arm design, but incorporated a hydraulically controlled bucket. The 2H was based on a New Fordson Major Diesel with six-speed, two reverse transmission. Weatherill’s next innovation was with its 4HTW machine, which introduced a second set of hydraulic rams. This allowed the bucket to pass over top of the machine to discharge material at the rear. This new design was introduced to improve loading in tight spaces. In 1954 FE Weatherill moved its factory to Welwyn Garden City, Hertfordshire, UK. A year later the company developed a front-wheel drive, rear steer loader: the 8H. The front-wheel drive design improved traction, maneuverability and forward vision. Approximately 100 units were produced during its 6-year production run.[1] Weatherill followed the 8H with the 12H, 14H, 22HB, 36H, 42H and 42HD. The 42H was a front-wheel drive, rear steer unit. It was the first Weatherill model to use a Ford 590E engine coupled with a Brockhouse converter and Fordson drive axle. There were approximately 3,700 units produced by 1980.[2] The 42HD had a similar power and transmission design as its predecessor, but its arms were mounted in front of a high mounted cab. http://www.ritchiewiki.com/wiki/index.php?title=FE_Weatherill&action=edit&section=3 edit The L-series In the late 1950s Weatherill began introducing glass fibre in place of steel for non-structural panel work. The company also released its first four-wheel drive unit: the L60. The L-series also includes the L50, L61, L61B, L62, L62B, L64, L66, L84 and L86. The L61 used the same layout as the 42H, with the driver placed in front of the loader arm pivots. It was a rear steer machine with a Brockhouse transmission (later changed to a British Twin Disc) and powered by a Ford 590E six-cylinder engine. The L61B and L62B incorporated a new design for improved safety—it moved the cab behind the loader arm pivots. The L62 and L64 both had pod-like cabs mounted at the front of the unit. These two units also marked the introduction of Weatherill’s own powershift transmission. The L62 was powered by a Rootes two-stroke diesel engine; the L64 was powered by an AEC six-cylinder diesel. The L50, while a lower number in the sequence of the L-series, was not released until the late 1960s. It was a compact, four-wheel drive unit with a central mono-boom arm that pivoted in front of the driver’s cab. Its design has been compared to a modern-day telehandler. It was originally powered by a four-cylinder Ford engine, but later changed to a Perkins 4.236 engine. In the mid 1970s the company introduced two larger articulated loaders: the L84 and L86. These two machines were designed for quarry and pit work. Both machines had front-mounted loader arms and were originally powered by Leyland integral head 500-series engines, but later changed to Leyland’s 600 and 680 engine models. http://www.ritchiewiki.com/wiki/index.php?title=FE_Weatherill&action=edit&section=4 edit The S-series Weatherill also produced an S-series of loaders: the S1, S2 and S3. All three were compact, rear-steer machines powered by three-cylinder Perkins engines. These small shovels were used in factories and yards where space was limited. http://www.ritchiewiki.com/wiki/index.php?title=FE_Weatherill&action=edit&section=5 edit The company shuts down FE Weatherill began to face tough times by the late 1970s. Machines from Scandinavia, Japan and the USA were being imported into the UK and Weatherill could not match their prices. So, a few of the company’s leaders met with a government minister asking for the protection of UK manufacturers, but they received little support. The minister supposedly responded: “Gentleman, when the ship is sinking some of the cargo must be thrown overboard.”[3] Weatherill closed their Welwyn Garden City plant and downsized 200 jobs. The company returned to its hometown of Tottenham with the plan of carving out a niche market for high lift two-wheel drive rigid loaders—the plan was not a success. FE Weatherill shut down in the mid 1980s. At the time of the closure, Weatherill founder Fred Weatherill was still the figurehead of the company while both his sons (Anthony and John) also held key leadership roles. FE Weatherill’s factory was a neighbor of the Lesney Company, who produced Matchbox toy vehicles. In fact, the Lesney factory sometimes delved into the Weatherill scrap metal bin for materials. New & Used Heavy Equipment http://www.ritchiewiki.com/wiki/index.php/FE_Weatherill#ixzz5G9sFxhSb New & Used Heavy Equipment http://www.ritchiewiki.com/wiki/index.php/FE_Weatherill#ixzz5G9ruLvlz Model Range Details of engines, power, capacity and year of build etc required, to add to this updated list provided by former weatherill company employee.post by John Tutt in CMN thread on Weatherill * Weatherill 1H * Weatherill 2H * Weatherill 2HC * Weatherill 4H * Weatherill 4HTW * Weatherill 8H * Weatherill 12H * Weatherill 12HB * Weatherill 12HD * Weatherill 14H * Weatherill 22B * Weatherill 22H at work]] * Weatherill 22HB * Weatherill 32H * Weatherill 36H * Weatherill 42H ** Weatherill 42HB ** Weatherill 42HD * Weatherill B334' ' * Weatherill B336 * Weatherill B335 * Weatherill L50 * Weatherill L60 * Weatherill L61 ** Weatherill L61B ** Weatherill L61D ** Weatherill L61DII * Weatherill L62 ** Weatherill L62B ** Weatherill L62BII * Weatherill L64 * Weatherill L66 ** Weatherill L66B ** Weatherill L66D * Weatherill L84 * Weatherill L86 * Weatherill S1 * Weatherill S2 * Weatherill S3 * Weatherill Epping Auto Shunter * Weatherill Shunter * Weatherill Micro Loader UK Preserved Machines ]] There are a few preserved, with a number still in use in coal yards around the country. A few still sit in the corner of the yard abandoned. But as sites get cleared and scrap prices rise are disappearing fast.They occasionally come up for sale in Classic Plant & Machinery Magazines for sale section, and other similar publications, or a clearance auctions going for scrap money. Gallery Weatherill Company Original Emblem.jpg|An oiginal Weatherill HydraulicOriginal Emblem weatherill original emblem.jpg|The Original Weatherill Hydraulic Emblem 8897121874e0ada351140b.jpg|A 1950s Weatherill Fordson Tractor powered Loader a 1959 weatherill 1H loader with lister rootes oil engine.jpg|A 1950s Weatherill 1H Loader with Lister-Rootes 3-Cylinder oil engine A 1960s Weatherill Fordson Epping Autoshunter.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill Fordson Epping Railway AutoShunter A 1960s weatherill 12H loader.png|A 1960s Weatherhill 12H Diesel Loader a 1960s weatherill 12HD loader.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill 12HD 4WD Diesel Loader Weatherill 22H Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill 22H Diesel Loader Fordson based A 1960s Weatherhill 22HB Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill 22HB with Fordson Tractor mechanicals A 1960s Weatherill 22HB Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill 22HD with Fordson Tractor running gear a 1966 weatherill L50 loader.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill L50 4WD Diesel Loader A 1960s Weatherill L61D 4WD Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill L61D 4WD Industrial Loader Diesel A 1970s weatherill b336 4WD loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill B336 Diesel Loader A 1960s Weatherill S2 Perkins Diesel engined Loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill S2 Perkins Diesel engined Loader Weatherill S2 loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill S2 Diesel Miniloader 0_Weatherill_a50_palagomm.JPG|A 1970s Weatherill S3 Industrial Loader Diesel A 1970s Weatherhill 8H Fordson powered Loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 8H Fordson Tractor powered Loader Diesel A 1970s Weatherill-12H Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 12H Industrial Loader Diesel A 1970s Weatherhill 14HTC Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 14HTC FWD Loader Diesel a 1970s weatherill 14htc loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 14HTC Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill 22H loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 22H Diesel Loader A 1970s weatherill 22hb loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 22HB Diesel Loader A 1970s Weatherill 42H Diesel Loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 36H Loader Diesel working in a UK farm a 1970s weatherill 36hd loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 36HD Diesel Loader a 1970s Weatherill 42B loader.jpeg|A 1970s Weatherill 42B Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill 42HB diesel loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 42H Diesel Loader a pair of the 1970s weatherill 42HB loaders.jpg|A pair of 1970s Weatherill 42HB Diesel Loaders a 1970s weatherill 42hb loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 42HB Diesel Loader A 1970s weatherill 42H loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 42HD Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill 62B 4WD loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 62B 4WD Diesel Loader A 1960s Weatherhill L60 4WD Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 62B 4WD Loader Diesel working in a quarry a 1970s weatherill l50 4WD loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L50 4WD Diesel Loader A 1970s Weatherill L61 Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L61 Railway Service Loader Diesel A 1960s Weatherill 42H Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L61 Loader Diesel working in a UK farm A 1970s Weatherill L61 4WD Loader Diesel working in a farm.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L61 4WD Loader Diesel working in a farm A 1970s Weatherhill L62 4WD Diesel Loader awaiting restoration.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L62B 4WD Loader Diesel awaiting restoration a 1970s Weatherill L62 4WD Loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L62 4WD Diesel Loader a 1970s Weatherill L62B 4WD.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L62B 4WD Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill L62B 4WD loader.jpg|Another 1970s Weatherill L62B 4WD Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill l62b loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L62B with a Leyland Marathon tipper another weatherill l62b 4WD loader.jpg|Another 1970s Weatherill L62B 4WD with a RVI dumptruck A 1980s Weatherill L61 Loader Diesel used in a Surrey farm.png|A 1970s Weatherill L64 Loader Diesel working in UK farm a 1970s weatherill l60 loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L64 Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill l64 4WD loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L64 4WD Diesel Loader on display leyland transporter and a weatherill L64 4WD loader.jpg|Another 1970s Weatherill L64 4WD with a Leyland Beaver transporter A 1970s Weatherill L62 4WD Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L64 4WD Loader Diesel working at a material stockpile a 1970s weatherill L66 4WD loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L66 4WD Diesel Loader a 1970s Weatherill L66 loader.jpg|Another 1970s Weatherill L66 4WD Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill l64 loader.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill L66 4WD Diesel Loader A 1970s Weatherill 42H Loader Diesel working in a quarry.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 42H Loader Diesel working in a quarry A 1970s Weatherill 42HB Coal Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 42HB Diesel Coal Handler Loader A 1970s Weatherill Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Weatherill 42HD Railway Service Loader Diesel A 1970s Weatherill 42HD Railway Loader Diesel.png|A 1970s Weatherill 42HD Railway Material Diesel Loader a 1970s weatherill 42hd loader.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill 42HD Diesel Loader A 1980s Weatherill L61D 4WD Loader.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L61D 4WD Diesel Loader a 1980s weatherill l61 4WD loader.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L61 4WD Diesel Loader Weatherill L66D.JPG|A 1980s Weatherill L66D 4WD Diesel Loader with Leyland engine A 1970s Weatherill L66D 4WD Loader Diesel working in a beach.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L66D 4WD Loader Diesel repairing a beach a 1980s weatherill l66b 4WD loader.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L64B 4WD Diesel Loader with AEC tipper A 1980s Weatherill L66D 4X4 Industrial Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L66D 4X4 Industrial Loader Diesel A 1980s Weatherill L66D 4WD Industrial Loader Diesel.JPG|A 1980s Weatheril L66 4WD Industrial Loader Diesel Weatherill L84.JPG|A 1980s Weatherill L84 4WD Diesel Loader Weatherill L84 Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L84 4WD Diesel Loader a 1980s weatherill l84d 4WD loader.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L84D 4WD Diesel Loader Weatherill L86.jpg|A 1980s Weatherill L86 4WD Diesel Loader A 1980s weatherill l86 4WD loader.png|A 1980s Weatherill L86D 4WD Diesel Loader See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *Glossary Index Reference Feweatherill web site. External links * Weatherill owners web site Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Weatherill Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers